Naruto Next Generation
by richardosayuki.emokpae
Summary: My first FanFic
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Next Generation

Chapter 1- New beginnings

Chapter Cover: Naruto when he was a child then in his shadow is Naruto as a young genin

The Shinobi Academy was quite crowded today… which should be understandable, since the final exam has finished just two days ago. Today young shinobies were supposed to meet their new teachers.

'This place hasn't changed, even a little bit' said Naruto

'Well I guess with everything that has happened since the 4 great ninja war' said Iruka

'We just haven't had time to renovate' said Iruka as he hand Naruto a file.

Naruto opens the files and takes his time to read it 'What do you think?' asks the former teacher of Naruto.

With a deep sigh Naruto says 'Well all five of them are graduating with top marks, are you sure it's a good idea to leave me in charge of them'

Iruka who is now facing up looking directly at Naruto says 'We needed someone strong to take care of them; you are the best man for the job'

Naruto who is now shining with confidence says 'Ok Iruka-sensei; I'll see you later'

With that Naruto bursts out through the windowless window and lands on top of the roof of the building next to the mission reception tower.

~In the Academy~

'Where the hell is he' said a black haired kid with brown eyes

'How are we suppose to know; we just got like you idiot!' said a girl with long red hair

Just then walking through Naruto announces with a loud voice 'OK, ALL OF YOU AM YOUR NEW SENSEI. I HOPE WE CAN GET ON WELL WITH EACH OTHER'

~On top of the Academy~

'Ok, let's get to know each other 'said the blond jounin

'Starting with you' he said pointing to the boy with a scar down his left eye

'My name is Daisuke Senju, I am 13 years of age, I don't really like anything and I hate alot of things, my dream for the future is simple...is to continue to show the strength of the Senju and protect the hidden leaf'

'Ok, next' said Naruto pointing to a girl with a pony tail

'My name is Hana Gayate, Am 13 years, I like sharpen my ninja tools, I don't really hate much'

(Then the other three are Masami Kurama, Kenta Uchiha, and Ren Uzumaki)

'Ok, we will meet at dawn tomorrow in the training grounds, I'll meet you there 'said the blond jounin and with that he disappeared.

'Hey, Masami do you want to go and get some ramen with me, my treat' said the blond headed kid (Ren)

'Sorry I have to prepare for tomorrow' Masami replied and with that she rushed to the staircase like she was trying to escape from something.

'You should get ready too, you know' said Kenta with a grin

'Hey who asked you?' snapped the blond kid

'Just saying i don't want you messing this up for the team' Kenta said with another before vanishing out of sight

'That guy really pisses me off, right Daisuke... Daisuke?' said a puzzled Ren

'Where did you guys go'

Chapter End


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Next Generation

Chapter 2: The first obstacle, Overcome Naruto Part 1.

Chapter Cover: Ren, Kenta, Masami, Daisuke and Hana are looking up at the sky, all lying in field.

Its afternoon, all the new genin are sitting in the training field, facing Naruto as he speaks

'Ok we are going to have the bell test, you have 5 hours to get these 3 bells, if you don't successfully get the bells, you will...'

'Let me guess sent back to the academy right' said a proud Kenta

'No' said the kyubbi vessel 'You will be dropped from the ninja program forever'

There is an eerie silence as all the genin hold their breath

'The test begins in 3...2...1'

All the genin scattered!

'Well at least they are all well hidden'

A kunai is threw from the back of the blond jounin who catches the kunai with his left hand

'What speed, I didn't even notice the kunai till the last second'

'Your quick sensei' said a soft female voice

It was Hana who has in both hands two kunai knifes (like the ones used to impale hidan by izumo and kotetsu)

She charges at her sensei and swings to Naruto's left arm with both of the weapons which Naruto dodges by jumping up and he then goes the punch her and connects on the face of the young kunochi

'Shinobi Battle rules #1 taijustu' said the blond sensei with a grin on his face while getting into a fighting pose

'Sorry sensei but its game over already' said the kunochi gleefully

'WHAT!?'Said Naruto as his jacket begins to flash

'Paper Bombs' *Boom*

~Deeper in the forest ~

'What was that?' said Kenta

~Elsewhere~

'Sounds like an explosion' says Daisuke 'Hopefully they saved some for me'

~Back to the action~

'Sorry sensei but there was no way to go about it'

'Huh...wood, what's going on here'

'Substitution justu'

A shifting shadow is seen behind Hana 'Never let your opponents get behind you'

Naruto is seen instead of a shadow with a kunai to Hana's neck.

Hana attempts to hit Naruto by swinging her right arm to attack but is blocked and met with a knee to the chin.

She is sent flying back into the lake nearby

'Ahhhhh am going to kill you sensei'

'Where did he go?'

~In the forest~

'Thank god, I got away, in time she's just like sakura'

'Found you sensei' says a familiar voice

'Or...You have found me' said Kenta

'Huh' replied Naruto 'well whatever Shinobi Rule #2 ninjustu'

Naruto performs a series of hand seals 'I learned this one form your dad Kenta'

'Katon: Gokakyu no justu' burst of fire comes out of Naruto's mouth

Kenta's eyes ignites and goes a bright red colour

'The sharingan'

~Boom~

As the dust subsides only Naruto is seen standing by himself

'Where did you disappear too' said the blond jounin surveying the area

Before Naruto could react a kunai was flung, aimed at his head

He bent down to dodge it but was surprised to see Kenta below him raising his leg to kick Naruto's face

But the jounin simply sticks his right hand to hold Kenta's legs form stretching

Kenta is then flung with full force to a tree which on impact he goes poof and disappeared

'Shadow Clone' said a voice behind Naruto

It was Kenta.

Who threw three shuriken at his sensei, who deflects them with his kunai

Naruto turns to see Kenta complete a longer chain of hand seals than his

'That the dragon flame justu but you need a way to led that justu to your opponent or else, it will destroy the area around us' said the concerned sensei

'But I do have a way to direct to you' said the Uchiha proudly

That's when Naruto noticed the wire that surrounded him

Naruto was trapped by the wire

'When did you get me trapped it must have been when you threw does shuriken'

'Correct' says Kenta who is now in midair as he screams 'Kanto: Ryuka no Justu'

~Boom~

'I like to think I have perfected this justu, since my dad' said Kenta looking at the burned body of his sensei

'Let's just hope the bells are in one piece'

~poof~

'What? A shadow clone but then where is the real Naruto sensei

'Under your feet' said the jounin popping out from the ground and grabbing Kenta's legs and pulling him down.

'Doton: Shinju Zanshu no justu' said Naruto

'I learnt that one from the 6 Hokage, Kakashi Hatake' said Naruto looking up at the sky sighing 'It was great back then but know we don't get to see each other that much, Kakashi's busy being hokage, Sakura is head of the medical team, and Sasuke is the leader of root and the black ops anbu.'

'I guess we both miss him then' said Kenta with a tear in his eye 'I don't get to see him anymore and I miss him everyday'

'Well' started Naruto 'The best thing you can do is to train your hardest and join the anbu'

'Before you said you have no dream or plans for the future make that your plan'

'I dislike people who cry because they can't get what they want in life'

'Get up and make that your goal, wipe the tears away and follow your new dream' with that said Naruto disappeared

~ Elsewhere~

Daisuke is jumping form branch to branch when he notices someone coming

'Is it sensei' said Daisuke 'no it's that idiot Ren, well he could be helpful

'Well, do you want to work with me to defeat sensei' said Ren with a simile

'Don't get so cocky, just because you noticed me' said Daisuke

'But yes let's do this together'

'Right'

~Back to Kenta~

'I am getting tired of this' said Kenta with a unhappy face as he dusts his legs off

'Well how long are you two going to keep hiding there' said Kenta looking forward to bushes

'Damn, you spotted us' said Masami

'Well sensei is too tough for us on our own' said Masami

'How about it, three bells for us then daisuke and ren can fight for the last bell' said Hana

'Daisuke has a better chance than ren, better to get that loser off the team as quickly as possible' thought Kenta

'Fine, let's do this' said Kenta

The three Shinobi scatter

~Chapter End~

Justu Dictionary

'Katon: Gokakyu no justu': fire style: fireball justu

Doton: Shinju Zanshu no justu': Earth style: Head hunter justu

Kanto: Ryuka no Justu:Fire style dragon flame justu.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Next Generations

Chapter 3: The first obstacle, Overcome Naruto Part 2.

Chapter Cover: All the new genin are facing Naruto whose back is facing the audience

Naruto is standing in the middle of the training field, while a vicious wind begins to blow.

And then out of nowhere a fuma shuriken comes flying heading at top speed towards Naruto who effortlessly catches it

'Is that the best, you can do' said the jounin

'No' said Hana running towards her sensei with her two kunai knifes

'This is the best I've got' she said as she swings with her right kunai to naruto's face who dodges by moving back a few inches then swinging at her face but can't move his hands

'My hands' said a confused Naruto who looked down to see Masami holding on to his hand

'I was the shuriken, Sensei' said a proud Masami

'Transformation Justu, Success'

'Remember me Sensei' said Hana swinging the two kunai at her sensei

'I have had enough of these kunai' said naruto

As he throws Masami at Hana with his right hand

Hana then let's go of the kunai knifes, and they land on the ground next to Naruto.

'What is with this wind' thought Naruto

'I see their plan, Ok then let's do this'

~Poof~

As the kunai knifes poof into Kenta who kicks naruto in the face actually lifting him up from the ground (In a similar way like lee's primary lotus)

'Not today' Naruto said as he goes poof

And appears behind Kenta (who is in midair)

'Omote Renga' screamed the jounin

As he made the seals for shadow clones

And 8 appeared and all chorused Naruto Uzumaki Combo as they slammed Kenta on the ground

Then sky goes red as Hana screams in pain

Kenta is seen with ten kunai to his back as the clones keep throwing kunai

'Ahhhhh' screamed Hana

'Calm down Hana, its just genjustu' said a calm Masami with her hands forming a seal of a ram

'It is not real. None of this is really happening'

'Shinobi Rule #3 Genjustu' said naruto who was holding Kenta in his hands

'What happened' said a confused Hana

'It was Genjustu; my clan the Kurama is famous for it' said Masami quietly

'Plus the genjustu wasn't that good C-rank at best'

'Don't be harsh, I never had that much talent for genjustu' said naruto throwing Kenta at the girls

'But still you lose' said naruto

'20 minutes left where are those two' thought Naruto

'Kage bushin no justu' said a voice

Naruto then looks up to see 8 Ren's all holding kunai

'Kage bushin no justu' said naruto in responds

'Katon: Hosenka no justu' said another voice

10 small balls of fire surround Daisuke who is running quickly towards his sensei

The fire balls then race towards naruto and his clones that are in the middle of defeating Ren's clones

Then all clones of naruto start to charge at the fireball only 3 actually get hit, the other 5 charge at Daisuke who throws two kunai at the clones who deflect it

'Game over, Daisuke I will admit you are a really good ninja but...huh' said the blond jounin

Daisuke that was being held by the clones of naruto smiles and says 'You finally realized but it's too late sensei'

Naruto looked up to see Daisuke who screams 'Earth style: earth shuriken' a giant rock forms behind him as it breaks off into tiny pieces of shuriken.

That hit all the naruto but the real one who jumped back in time to avoid it the shuriken

Ren is then seen behind his sensei with his arm stretched out to get a bell

'Not enough time to react' thought the jounin

'Wait not enough time' he said out with a smile as the timer he set rung

'DAMNIT, NOOO'said Ren hitting the ground with his fist

'I failed no, father' said Masami almost crying

Falling to his knees Kenta says 'I can't believe this, I failed'

'You all calm down' said Naruto

'I didn't know, it meant this much to them'

'You all pass the test'

'What?' said a happy yet confused Hana

'The aim of this test is to see if you can work together in a team you all passed'

'Starting tomorrow we are going on our first mission as team seven' said Naruto as he disappeared in a puff of smoke

'We did it, guys' said Ren

'Nice work Daisuke...Daisuke?'

'Where did he go' said Masami

'Even with all that chakra used' said Kenta

'He's still able to move around so quickly'

'He really is amazing' said Hana

'What do you think Masami?'

'He had to get somewhere important' said Masami

~At the graveyard of the Hidden Leaf~

'I did it Dad. I did it, I became a ninja' cried Daisuke

~Chapter Ends~


End file.
